bartekgmfandomcom-20200215-history
The Chronicles of a Vampire Hunter/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym, już osiemdziesiątym ósmym odcinku programu Najgorsze Gry Wszechczasów. Tak jak rok temu tak i dziś, temat gry będzie wiązał się z Halloween, czas strachów, paradowania w przerażających kostiumach, i grania w jeszcze gorsze koszmary. W odcinku sześćdziesiątym czwartym zmierzyłem się bowiem z horrorem niezamierzonym, będącym kalką kurki wodnej z podmienionymi zwierzętami na, czyste abominacje. Jednak tym razem, żarty się skończyły, bowiem biorę się za fps-a. Pierwszoosobową strzelankę grozy, która jest tak przeraźliwie zła, że Jayson z Fredim Krugerem zapewnie po jednym przesiedzeniu musieliby zmienić pieluchy, i torebki na wymioty. Produkt tak chujowy że głowa mała. Jaki tytuł doprowadza do takiego stanu? Za chwilę się dowiecie. Tak więc, zapnijcie pasy, bo będzie się działo. Zapraszam do oglądania. Gra The Chronicles of a Vampire Hunter, lub inaczej Dijmen Samaner, została stworzona przez atomic planet entertainment, trzydziestego pierwszego marca 2006 roku na pecety i konsolę playstation 2, a same studio było odpowiedzialne za takie zajebiste twory jak Miami Vice, sas aginist ol ods, czy jumanji na PS2. Dystrybutorem w Polsce, który podjął się wydaniem tych szczochów było uwielbiany przez tysiące graczy IQ publishing, które znane jest również z targania na nasz kraj stosu gówien od Incagoldu takich jak Car Jacker 1 i 2, paintball shooter, polskie derby czy, szachy walka z terrorem. W naszym kraju produkt trafił do nas niecałe pięć miesięcy później. Tak czy inaczej, twórcy tegoż tytułu, mogą mieć związek z innym deweloperem, simian services limited, być może nawet to te same patałachy, bo podobieństwa między recenzowanym już przeze mnie S.O.E Operation Alvanache są widoczne gołym okiem, zarówno jeśli chodzi o silnik, jak i niezwykłą wręcz pieczołowitość jeśli chodzi o wykonanie. Dodatkowo, twórcy dosłownie wysrali na szybko ten twór, bo Kroniki łowcy wampirów pojawiły się 5 miesięcy po poprzednim tytule atomic planet. Zanim jednak przejdziemy do głębszego zapoznania się z tą grą, sprawdźmy, jak została ona przyjęta na portalach internetowych. Jedyną recenzją w całym Internecie, jest oczywiście ta z serwisu absolut gamers. Gra otrzymała pełen jeden procent. Tak jest, jeden pierdolony procent. Po prostu strach się bać! Żeby jednak tradycji stało się zadość, swoje wywody zacznę od opisywania meni głównego. Po przeczekaniu log firm odpowiedzialnych za tą produkcję, oraz intra, które jest tak nudne, że obserwowanie kopulacji komarów byłoby o wiele ciekawsze, ukazuję nam się tamtym screenie z zapętloną animacją przybliżania nagrobków oraz muzyka, której kunszt jest porównywalny z wciśniętymi do bębenków usznych uruchomionych wiertarek. Tak więc, można więc wysnuć z tego opisu, że kierujemy jakimś grabarzem w największym cmentarzem we wszechświecie, a towarzyszy nam jaskrawe niebo. Oczywiście nie. Pozostaje więc pytanie, na chuj to wstawili? W grze nie spotkamy tak jaskrawej palety, a chyba wampiry, czy nawet sami ich łowcy nie mieli fetyszu na nagrobki. Po drugiej stronie mamy także same opcje, których ilość jest tak mizerna, że możemy zrobić tyle co Żyd za okupacji. Jak przystało, w opcjach grafiki możemy zmienić jedynie gammę, w głośności muzykę i efekty, a w klawiszologii znowu zastaniemy prawy klawisz pod strzelaniem, a lewy pod przybliżeniem. Racja, w okienku przed uruchomieniem otrzymujemy opcję zmiany rozdzielczości na jedną z trzech, czy zobaczyć jaka karta graficzna siedzi nam w komputerze, ale poza tym nic. W dodatku, tryb okienkowy możemy uaktywnić, zmieniając linijki kodu w configu. I wbrew pozorom gra uruchomiona w wyłączonym pełnym ekranie, nawet na czterordzeniowym procesorze, potrafi działać trzy razy szybciej niż po włączeniu tego trybu. Nie ma to jak nastrojenie gracza do rozgrywki, przed jej rozpoczęciem. Fabuła jest tak idiotyczna, że zapewne od jej usłyszenia mózg wam się stopi i wycieknie uszami. Akcja dzieje się w 1888 roku w Londynie, a wcielamy się w niejakiego Jamesa Faringtona, który po przemienieniu przez monstra swojej żony na wampirzycę, brutalnego ukatrupienia swojego syna i także swojego przeistoczenia w potwora, postanawia zemścić się na wszelkich bestiach za wszelkie traumatyczne przeżycia, i rozpocząć poszukiwania swojej żony, która zaginęła bez jakiejkolwiek wieści. Nasz protagonista więc przemierza przez kaplicę, doki, klasztory, azyl i katakumby by wyrżnąć w pień wszelkie nieboskie paskudztwa odpowiedzialne za swą niedolę. Skąd nasz bohater mimo bycia potworem ma na tyle resztek zdrowego rozsądku, że postanowił ruszyć przeciwko złu? Dlaczego został łowcą wampirów, skoro tak naprawdę wybija w pień wszystko co stanie mu na drodze, bez względu na to czym jest? Dlaczego po raz kolejny zmierzam przez te same lokacje, tyle że w odwrotnym kierunku? Oczywiście nie dostajemy na to żadnych odpowiedzi. Zamiast tego, wszelkie nasze przeprawy przez tysiące oponentów doprowadzają nas do samego belzebuba, który tak się włóczył gdzieś w katakumbach. A no właśnie, gdy tam docieramy i dane nam będzie zmierzyć się z samym diabłem, pokonujemy go w tak spektakularnej animacji, że aż puszczają zwieracze. Zresztą, spójrzcie tylko na to. *demonstracja* Bronie to istna chujnia pierwszej wody. W naszym arsenale mamy więc takie narzędzia zniszczenia jak kusza, rewolwer i lamp naftową. I to tyle. I nie dość, że ilość pukawek jest naprawdę licha, to ich działanie również pozostawia wiele do życzenia. Nasza gigantyczna dildo kusza, w przeciwieństwie do tej z Drakuli the days of gore, posiada nieskończoną ilość amunicji, bo w przeciwieństwie do tamtej nie powoduje natychmiastowego zgonu. Wręcz przeciwnie, twórcy bowiem tak spierdolili system trafień. Gdy trafimy w gula w głowę i efektownie rozbryzgnie się mu czacha pod wpływem zamontowanego ładunku wybuchowego, pada o glebę i po kilku telepaniu, znika rozpraszając się w powietrzu. Z kolei czasem gdy pocisk trafi w ten sam punkt, i efektowny sposób pozbawimy monstra czerepu, ten nieprzerwanie już bez łepetyny. Nie pomaga również fakt, że ów oręż przeładowuje się wiekami. Drugim naszym gnatem jest rewolwer, który mimo że odrobinę lepiej radzi sobie z celowaniem, to chyba strzela chyba kurwa sprężonym powietrzem, bo na niektórych przeciwnikach nasze pociski nic nie robią, a czasem w ogóle nie orientują się po wystrzeleniu magazynka za ich plecami. Mamy też wspomniane już wcześniej niesamowite lampy z ropą, w formie granatu, które najprawdopodobniej nasz heros wyrzuca prosto ze swojego kutasa, bo trafienie czegokolwiek graniczy z cudem. Przeciwnicy z jakimi dane nam będzie walczyć, wywołują uśmiech politowania. Mamy gule, które wyglądają jakby wpadły do wrzącej wody, a oczy potraktowały sobie kwasem solnym w dużych ilościach. Mamy także wampira, który wygląda tak, jakby próbował włożyć sobie słoik po ogórkach na łepetynę i porządnie zdzielił się z podłączonej tostownicy, po czym solidnie przyjebał w chodnik z piętnastego piętra. Mamy nieco innego wampira, który ma minę jakby skoczył dupskiem na wiadro cegieł. Wilkołaka, który ma kurwiki w oczach. Mamy też impy, które mają w dupie dopalacze, przy większej ilości z powodzeniem mogą upierdolić nam nogi, i bardzo często prócz swojej tradycyjnej postaci, okrywają się ketchupem, czy w, metalu? No i oczywiście samego lorda piekieł, który rzuca kulami ognia szybkimi niczym trabant z przebitymi oponami. (napis: TO CHYBA NAJGORSZA WALKA Z DIABŁEM W HISTORII GIER) Jednak mimo przerażających wyglądów i złudzenia zagrożenia, ich intelekt zatrzymał się na poziomie serka homogenizowanego. Gule gdy nas widzą, kierują się w naszym kierunku jak po linijce, a gdy się od nich nadto oddalimy, wirują jak pojebane. Wampiry stoją do nas zawsze tyłem czekając tylko na przebicie swoich serc, a gdy nam się to nie idą, szarżują w naszą stronę, przy okazji zacinając się na ścianach. Inne natomiast prócz wolniejszego już szarżowania, potrafią teleportować się o kilka calów w inną stronę, by podjąć próbę trafienia nas loł kikiem. Impy natomiast, gdy nie przestajemy się ruszać, nie potrafią nas dogonić, a sam wilkołak, no cóż... *demonstracja* Czy twórcy wpierdalali purchawki prosto z ziemi przy pomocy jebanych stóp? Misje to także wrzody na dupie wielkości arbuza. Nie dość że liczba samych poziomów to jedynie siedem, to jeszcze każda ssie po same kule. I już od samego początku. W pierwszym etapie dziejącym się w tak zwanej białej kaplicy, naszym zadaniem jest doraźnie naszej uciekającej żony wampirki i, ukatrupienie jej. Tak więc biegniemy za nią przeskakujemy przez skrzynie i przez labirynt wypełniony gulami, musimy podążać za nią dalej. I tutaj wychodzi drugi znaczek, czyli projekt poziomów. Labirynt jest tak pogmatwany i zawiera tyle długich ślepych zaułków, że aż kurwica strzela. Mało tego nie jest tak tylko w podziemiach wypełnionych po brzegi potworami. Gdy z czeluści wychodzimy na dalszą część miasta, mamy okazje podziwiać puste lokacje i wampiry, które poślą nas do piachu szybciej, niż powiesz Jasna Dupa. A po mękach związanych z tym etapem, gdy w końcu zdołamy dopaść wampirzycę, ta uderza nas w narządy rodne i ucieka. Tak jest, absolutnie bezsensowna scena nic niewnosząca do czegokolwiek. Jakby sami autorzy walnęli nas w jaja. Potem jest już tylko gorzej. Mamy okazję pozwiedzać doki dwa razy, raz w misji drugiej, skradanej, a drugi raz w piątej, gdzie jedyną różnicą między mapami, i wcale nie żartuję, jest tylko i wyłącznie model statku przy początku mapy. Mało tego, twórcy tej gry to takie niewdzięczne kutasy, że postanowili powtórzyć ten sam zabieg, obrzucając nas tym samym gównem w trzecim, jak i szóstym etapie, lecz tym razem z dodaną mgłą i innym kierunkiem którym mamy pożądać. Czy ci co to łajno tworzyli, wpierdalali węgiel szufelkami? A żeby tego było mało, panowie z atomic planet, postanowili jeszcze bardziej nas wkurwić, i to znanym sposobem, już z S.O.E Operation avalanche. Dokładnie tak, etap skradankowy. Osoba która na to wpadła, ma kurwa łeb jak sklep. I o ile w takiej Amnezji czy Penumbrze trzymanie się cieni i skradanie się przed potworami dodawało więcej emocji, tak tutaj to wykonano z subtelnością cegły trafiającej w czoło. Otóż nie liczy się tutaj to, czy faktycznie wampiry nas dostrzegą, bądź czy usłyszą nasz tupot w bliższych odległościach. Jedyny sposób na prawidłowe przejście bez wywołania alarmu, to wyznaczanie jednej słusznej trasy, którą trzeba powtórzyć z idealną perfekcją. Bo nawet gdy poczwary odwrócą się całkowicie, jakimś cudem gdy przejdziemy zaledwie kilka centymetrów obok, bądź o pół sekundy za późno, w niewyjaśniony sposób kątem oka, zauważą nasz ułamek cienia, i musimy powtarzać cały, pierdoloną, misję, od samego początku. Nie ma zapisów, checkpointów czy innych gówien. Ba, nawet twórcy nie pomyśleli o pomijaniu scenek, przez co za każdym razem gdy zostaniemy odkryci, musimy oglądać te same gówno, włącznie ze sceną zabierania nas do statku. To jest gra dla prawdziwych twardzieli, a nie miękkich cipek. Mało tego, nawet sterowanie nasze patałachy potrafiły zjebać. Jak już wcześniej wspomniałem, z prawdopodobne braku pofałdowania kory mózgowej projektantów, lewy i prawy przycisk zostały zamienione jako ta prawidłowa konfiguracja, ale to wierzchołek góry lodowej. Pamiętajcie jak w misji pierwszej by doścignąć wampirzycę musieliśmy przeskoczyć nad skrzynką? Otóż nie dość, że jest to jedyny i całkowicie niepotrzebny segment gdzie w ogóle wspinamy się po czymś, to nie robimy tego za pomocą klawisza odpowiadającego za skok, bo jakiekolwiek oderwanie się choćby nanometr od ziemi nie ma racji bytu, bez jakiegokolwiek pozwolenia od tyrających przy tym gównie ochłapów, lecz przy pomocy, klawiszy użycia. Tak jest, klawisz e odpowiedzialny jest za skok, przez jedyną wyznaczoną przez deweloperów skrzyneczkę. Także tak prozaiczka rzecz jak sterowanie myszką, tak kurwa, myszką, także nie funkcjonuje jak należy, gdyż gdy mocno zaciągniemy naszego gryzonia, celownik ledwo się poruszy, a gdy odrobinę tracimy go ręką, możemy zrobić piękny obrót o 720 stopni, i to jedynie w osi x. Szczególnie daje się to we znaki w poziomach, gdzie z nieba nagle spada multum imp, a czas reakcji na skierowanie kursora, powinien być na poziomie koreańskim. Gra wygląda jak zaschnięty rozjechany kot. Jak na rok, w którym została wydana, a przypominam był to rok 2006, w najlepszym przypadku była do dupy. Owszem, bronie wykonano z ilości poligonów większej niż palce u jednej ręki, a same pukawki świecą się jak psu jaja, ale i tak to jedyne wybicie w porównaniu do reszty spleśniałych spierdolin, serwowanych przez kreatorów tej wspaniałej produkcji. Przeciwnicy bardziej wywołują odruchy wymiotne niż jakikolwiek strach, tekstury przypominają to co możemy zobaczyć w odmętach studzienki kanalizacyjnej, a efekty specjalne czy cienie, które za nic nie przypominają czegokolwiek, doprowadzą nas do łez. Z kolei strona dźwiękowa produktu trzyma równie genitalny poziom. Kompozycję, która możemy usłyszeć w meni nie dość, że jest niesamowicie mdła i szybko gwałci nam uszy, to jeszcze jest jedynym utworem znajdującym w tej abominacji. Od cutscenek, do napisów końcowych, nie dane nam będzie usłyszeć nic, prócz ambientów wyjętych żywcem z operation avalanche, które od razu rzuciły mi na myśl Niemców z wel rodami, i taszczenie towarzysza idioty przy swej dupie. Zachwyca również niesamowita dbałość o detale. Zapewne po masowej mutacji potroiła się istotom ilość krtani, bo gdy pójdziemy do jednego, w uszach słyszymy natarcie kilkunastu. Czy to nie genialne? *demonstracja* Ilość błędów w tym kurestwie, jest iście monstrualna. To co pokazali przy es oł EJ, to był jedynie przedsmak. Pamiętajcie ten jeden moment w całej grze, gdzie mogliśmy przez coś przeskoczyć? Okazało się, że wśród innych przedmiotów, projektanci postanowili dodać funkcję skoku, nie zauważając jednocześnie gdzie one obiekty stawiają. Tak więc w mrugnięciu oka możemy wejść w ścianę używając klawisza e na pudłach przy drzwiach, a czasem przy ścianie nawet wylecieć poza mapę. Sztuczna inteligencja także pokazuje swoje walory, poprzez przyleganie nosem do ścian, całkowite zastygnięcie gdy oddalimy się zbyt daleko, a czasem gdy nas zauważą, i w biegu spadną do dziury znajdującej się stopień wyżej, zastygają tak, bo bozia nie obdarzyła ich umiejętnością pokonywania takich trudności. Już wiadomo skąd takie ograniczenia wiekowe. Podczas powtarzania etapów udało mi się całkowicie zawiesić skrypt, gdzie po solidnym uderzeniu w drzwi przez guli, rysy stoją w miejscu, a kreatury które miały wyskoczyć tego nie robią. Czasem wampirzyca wpadła w grupę gulów, które mieliśmy zrównać z ziemią, czasem w misji skradankowej skrypty się spierdolą, a w katscenkach w dosłowny sposób pokazano nam rozdwojenie jaźni naszego bohatera, gdzie mimo iż zostaje wysłany na statek, to jego lewitujący rewolwer przykuwa uwagę pewnego wampira. I to w bardzo nietypowy sposób. The Chronicles of a Vampire Hunter to horror z krwi i kości. Włosy staną wam dęba, gdy gra po raz kolejny wypierdoli się na plecy, podczas wczytywania etapu. Odczujecie prawdziwą grozę, gdy po raz kolejny będziecie przechodzić te same fragmenty mapy. Odczujecie autentyczną rozpacz, po doświadczeniu paskudnej oprawy. I wreszcie zwątpienie, gdyż nie pojmiecie jakim cudem to gówno trafiło na rynek. Ta gra jest zła, że produkowanie takich rzeczy powinno być karalne. To tak jakbym po położeniu dłoni na pudełku z tym niechlubnym bytem, podpisał cyrograf, tyle że po oddaniu duszy miałbym kartuszem i srakę zalaną po samą szyję. Deweloperzy najpewniej napierdalali drzewa jak dzięcioł podczas tworzenia tego tworu. Już bardziej pasjonujące byłoby obieranie ziemniaków tępym nożem, czy patrzenie przez godzinę na zgaszony ekran niż granie w to dziadostwo. Już wolałbym nabić się tyłkiem na uruchomiony dmuchacz do liści, czy rozerwać swoją mosznę długopisem niż ponowny raz sięgnąć po to kurestwo, bo inaczej się tego nazwać już nie da. I wiecie co jest najgorsze? To nie koniec przepraw z gniotami tej firmy. Bo został jeszcze jeden, traktujący o s j s, i podtytule anginst of ods. Po prostu świetnie! I tym optymistycznym akcentem, przejdźmy do ocen.Category:Transkrypty NGW (2013) Category:Transkrypty NGW (FPS) Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 7)